Take the Plunge
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Kazu confesses. It goes better than he imagined. #TAGS# Friends to Lovers, Kissing


After the reveal that Chihiro Sakai was dating their fellow cheer-member, Tono Haru was fairly bummed out. Kazu couldn't help but feel a little responsible for pushing his friend along and giving him hope.

However, it had oddly ended in his favor. He's had a crush on Haru for a while now, but when his friend started getting attention from Chihiro he had backed off and even encouraged them together. He just wanted his friend to be happy - Haru deserved that.

It took a while for Haru to get over the sting of rejection, but he was still feeling down. It was then that Kazu decided to do something about it. He made his way over to Haru's just like he used to when they were still in High School. They had dinner back at Sunflower Cafe and just brought drinks into Haru's room. They were going to review their latest practice since it was nearing the deadline for their Nationals performance.

"I still feel so stupid," cried out Haru as he played with the valentines chocolate box his sister had thrown at him earilier, reminding him of Chihiro all over again.

Kazu had his own 50% off chocolate box and set his aside. Both boys were seated on the floor next to each other, their backs leaning against the bed. They had a laptop open in front of them, ready to play their practice video.

Kazu bit his lip. It wasn't often that he felt unsure or undecided about something. When his grandmother had been forgetting more and more he _knew_ he had to do something about it before the memory of him and his parents were gone from her mind forever. He had roped Haru into creating an all boys Cheer team and now it had expanded beyond his comprehension. He was humbled by the whole thing and none of it would have been possible had it not been for Haru.

He looked over at his friend, taking in his dejected features and gathered his courage. He had wanted to do this for some time, but there never seemed to be the right moment.

"Haru," Kazu called softly, stopping his friend mid-rant. Haru blinked as if coming out of a trance and looked over.

"Hm?" he questioned right before he saw Kazu lean his face closer to him.

Kazu kept his eyes open as he leaned down and kissed Haru, needing to see his expression.

Haru's eyes widened in surprise and stayed that way throughout their kiss. Kazu was a little disappointed but it was to be expected. He leaned away from Haru and gave him a lopsided smile.

"There are more people than Chihiro out there in the world. Anyone would be lucky to have you, myself included," said Kazu as he stood up. He walked to the door and stopped at the doorway.

"Think about it," he said as he turned and walked away. Kazu tried to convince himself that he wasn't being a coward, but deep down he knew he was. Haru had been his best friend since they were small kids. He had never wanted to do anything that would endanger that friendship, but what was life without a little daring?

Haru sat on his bedroom room, stunned.

Kazu had kissed him.

Kazu had **_kissed_** him!

He unconsciously brought his hand up to his lips and felt his fingertips brush against them. Kazu's lips had been soft.

Haru shook his head.

He had no idea what had just happened. Had Kazu, his best friend, really kissed him? It wasn't a dream. On impulse he pinched himself hard and yelped in pain.

Okay, not a dream.

So that meant that Haru really _had_ kissed him,

Right. Okay...Right.

Haru was having a really hard time wrapping his head around reality.

Question 1: did he like the kiss?  
_'Yes'_ his mind supplied

Question 2: did he mind that it was a boy that kissed him?

_No_ \- it still felt nice

Question 3: did he like Haru in that way?  
_Unsure_

Question 4: did he still want Kazu to be his friend?  
_YES_

Question 5: did he want Kazu to kiss him again?  
_Maybe_...

Haru wracked his brain, unable to come to a conclusive answer. He was confused and a bit overwhelmed, but when Kazu had kissed him he had felt fireworks explode in his chest.

The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before, not even when he had looked and shared smiles with Chihiro.

He hurriedly got up and ran to the door, hoping to catch Kazu before the other made it home. He was lucky - it didn't seem as if Kazu had made it very far. The other man was seated at a nearby bench down the street. Haru approached cautiously, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Um.." he managed out. Kazu turned around swiftly, surprise lining his face.

"Haru…" he trailed off. He seemed shy and hesitant. Haru had never seen Kazu this way and he felt a warmth blossom in his heart. He approached the bench slowly, afraid of scaring Kazu away.

"Haru," Kazu began again, but was cut off as Haru leaned over and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Kazu's eyes widened in surprise then closed slowly in pleasure, letting the sensation of kissing his best friend wash over him.

Their mouths separated slowly but Kazu found Haru's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Are you sure?" Kazu managed out, trying to beat down the hope that had flooded him completely.

Haru gave him a shy lopsided smile. "Not really, but…" he turned away for a moment. "I would like to try," he said as he turned back again, his words filled with conviction.

Kazu knew Haru for a long time, and the thing he knew most about his best friend was that once he started something he always gave it his all.

Kazu smiled again, squeezed the Haru's fingers gently in acknowledgement and kissed Haru's cheek.

**THE END**


End file.
